


misquotations

by stardustgirl



Series: Modern AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: (Or At Least I Hope It Is), (well kind of), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, American Sign Language, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blind Character, Blind Kanan Jarrus, Cookies, Crack, Deaf Character, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Movie Quotation(s), Quotations, Sign Language, Tumblr Prompt, Vines, rip vine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: A oneshot series in which Kanan misquotes everything from vines to movies.





	misquotations

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve tried to do as much research as possible to make sure I write Hera’s deafness correctly, but if there’s something I could improve on don’t hesitate to let me know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I was raised by wolves” (from happylilprompts on Tumblr).

“I was raised by wolves,” Kanan announces one day, shoveling another forkful of lasagna into his mouth and somehow not missing.  Ezra’s drinking when he says it, and nearly chokes.

Swiping at his mouth, he coughs and responds, “Sorry,  _ what? _ ”

“I was raised by wolves,” he repeats.  And  _ then _ he tries to...bark?

“Wolves don’t bark.”

Kanan shrugs.  “At least I tried.”  He takes another bite of food, but Ezra just stares at him, dumbfounded.

“Kanan, are you  _ okay? _ ”

“Yeah.”

“When was your last Skype session with Dr. Bendu?”

Kanan looks up in that weird way he has, where he still seems to be able to see Ezra perfectly.  “A week ago.”

“But—“

“Sabine said you’d get it.  She said it’s...a creeper, or something?  Not sure.”

“Kanan,  _ what _ are you talking about?!”

“The wolf thing.  It’s from a video Sabine showed me.  She said you’d get it, that it was a meme or something.”  He takes another bite. Ezra continues to stare, now even more confused.

“Uh….”

“I’ll ask her to send it.”

He blinks, still confused, and decides to question her about it tomorrow.

* * *

The next day at school, he’s already made arrangements to go to Hera’s so he can talk to Sabine about the...situation in length.  Sabine’s driving, Hera’s trying to calm down a Chopper who just won't  _ stop howling, _ and he’s trying to think of what Sabine could have possibly showed Kanan that would have elicited that kind of response.

As soon as they get to Ryloth Heights they pile out, Chopper immediately calming down as soon as he’s out of the car and entering service dog mode.  Someone calls out to Hera on their way up and Ezra waves for her, knowing the likelihood of her neighbor also knowing sign language is extremely low.  Once Sabine unlocks the apartment, Hera goes to grade papers with Chopper while he and Sabine go straight to the kitchenette.

“We’re making cookies,” Sabine announces.

He starts getting the ingredients out, but she quickly comes over and pushes him out of the way.  “But you said—“

“Correction:  _ I’m _ making cookies.  You can still have one.  But  _ yours _ always taste suspiciously like dog treats.  And they never have chocolate.”

“Then AP can have one.  Wait, how come you know how dog treats tas—“

“Don’t ask.”  He leans over the counter, watching as she cracks an egg and glances over her shoulder.  “You could bring the trash over if you want to be helpful.” He obliges, waiting until she’s measuring out the vanilla before asking.

“So Kanan was weird last night.”

She snorts.  “Kanan’s  _ always _ weird.”

“Yeah, but not like ex-cop weird.  Like  _ weird _ weird.”

“Thanks for being  _ so _ descriptive, Ezra.  Really helped.”

“He said he was quoting a video or something you showed him, something about...being raised by wolves?  And then he barked.”

She’s halfway through pouring their second cup of flour in and starts laughing so hard that she bumps the cup on the side of the mixing bowl, dumping the rest in at once.  He waits for her to stop laughing, but she’s at the point of wiping tears from her eyes when that happens.

“Ezra, you’ve seen all the animal vine compilations, right?” Sabine asks after finally calming down enough to be coherent.  He nods slowly.

“Yeah….”

“I showed- I showed Kanan the one—“  She bursts out laughing again, and it takes another five minutes for her to calm down.  “I showed him the one with the wolf guy. You know, the ‘on all levels except physical, I am a wolf’ dude?”

He nods again, and then it all clicks.  He starts laughing, too.

It’s Chopper that finds them, laughing hard enough that Ezra’s sagging against the counter and Sabine halfway on the floor.  The bull terrier bolts back to Hera’s room, tugging her all the way into the kitchen where she stands with her hands on her hips.  It takes Sabine several minutes to realize that Hera’s there, and another two minutes to stop laughing.

“Here,” Sabine signs clumsily, still laughing slightly as she pulled her phone out and pulled up a video.  She turned on closed captions and handed it to Hera, stifling another laugh.

“ _ On all levels except physical, I am a wolf, _ ” the guy on the video says as Ezra nearly doubles over.  The guy on the video barks, and Ezra bursts out laughing again.  Hera laughs too, raising a hand to partially cover her mouth in a failed attempt to hide her laughter.

“Kanan quoted it weirdly,” Ezra signs, frowning in concentration.

Sabine sighs, correcting him: “Kanan  _ mis _ quoted it.”  Hera nods, laughing again as she signs back rapidly.  Ezra doesn’t catch what she says, but Sabine replies. “Ask Ezra.”  She signs again, this time directing it toward Ezra, but his brow furrows in confusion.  Sabine sighs and translate. “She’s asking what he said.”

“Oh.  Oh! Uh….”  It takes him a minute, but he manages to get out, “He said his family was wolves.”

Hera snorts in response.  “Sounds like him,” she says, this time aloud instead of signing.  Ezra’s still getting used to the differing cadence of her words, but it’s easier to understand her verbally than it is to understand ASL.

Sabine, however, repeatedly insists to Ezra that the only way to  _ really _ learn it is to experience it.  A lot. Which is why he isn’t surprised when Hera returns to ASL to ask, “Now, are those cookies done?”


End file.
